Konoha HighSchool
by LightofHope12
Summary: Like it wasn't enough with all the stress from the Konoha High's students, the Kiri High's are transferring, making the school a mess. Will Sakura the Students Council President be able to handle them? Read the story to find out. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha HighSchool

_Chapter 1_

It was a sunny and ordinary day at Konoha High. It was lunch break and Sakura was eating her lunch in the cafeteria. "Gosh, where did Ino go?" she thought as she sighed.

"Sakura! Sakura!" screamed a blonde haired girl, waving at Sakura.

"There she was…" said Sakura to herself.

She stopped next to Sakura's table, breathing heavily to calm herself. Ino was Sakura's best friend. She was a beautiful blue eyed girl, sometimes arrogant and loud, but with all this, she still was a trustworthy and devoted friend.

"What's wrong, Ino? Why were you running like that?"

"To tell you something really, really important, of course!" said Ino eagerly.

"And that would be?" asked Sakura with a bored look on her face.

"The Kiri High School's students are transferring to our High! Isn't that cool?"

"Why would that be cool? That means even more work, it's already troublesome with these idiots…"

"Oh, come on, Sakura! There are the hottest boys there. Anyway, you are the students council president, how's that you haven't learnt yet?"

"Like I'd care about the boys. And to answer your question, I really don't know, nobody told me anything. Who did tell you about this?"

"Well, Kurenai-Sensei did. Since her husband works there I think she should be the first one to know. Don't worry, they'll tell you too soon."

"Pffft…It will be so much work to do…I should already go to see the students list and the other stuff. See you"

"Okay, Sakura. Don't exhaust yourself too much, bye" said Ino, smiling.

Sakura smiled back and she headed to her office where all she needed was. Actually it wasn't a office, just a room with a desk and many closets filled with paper and pens. It was a small room though.

"Good morning, Itachi!" she said, as she entered, to a tall handsome guy with dark eyes. Even though his eyes were dark and mysterious, he was a really kind person. He had also been the students council president a year ago, but this was his last year so he was helping Sakura, the current students council president, since he had more experience. He wanted to help the Konoha High as much as he could, before he left. Sakura was in her first year after all, so she needed a little help.

"Good morning, Sakura" replied Itachi with a solf smile.

"You weren't here earlier, where have you been?" asked Sakura as she sited in her not really comfortable chair. She began to look through the papers on the desk.

"Well, I was a little busy with the Kiri High's transfer, I had to go to the primary because I had to check some papers there too…God, another problem for us to solve…"

"Why am I the only one that didn't know that?" said Sakura a little angry.

" Huh? You didn't know that? The principal should have told you."

"I think she's busy too, maybe she forgot."

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, Sakura, can you help me with this?"

"Yes, sure!" replied Sakura, looking in Itachi's papers.

-after an hour-

The bell rang and the halls were filled with students heading to their classes.

"Oh, God. The bell rang and we haven't finished our work yet. Pff, I guess I'll do the rest at home…"

"Sakura, don't take them all. I'll help you too!" said Itachi as he tried to grab some papers from the office.

"Itachi, don't worry! Anyway, I heard that your brother is moving at your mother again, so you'll be busy with the family stuff. Please, just take a break, Okay?" said Sakura grabbing all the papers.

"You should be the one that doesn't need to worry. I'll be able to do that too."

"Itachi, please! Your family is more important than these papers. Think more about them. Don't worry, I'll be alright doing this."

"But-"

"No buts. Now hurry, you'll be late."

"Okay…Thank you, Sakura! See you!" said Itachi as he began to run to his classroom."

"Yeah." said Sakura with a small smile on her face, beginning to walk to her classroom as well.

She was very happy that she could help Itachi, he was working too much, ignoring his family. He didn't do that on purpose, but he didn't have time for them, I mean her. He was living only with his mother, since his parents had divorced. He had a younger brother too, actually he was on Sakura's age from what Itachi was saying, but he was living with his father. Now his brother was going to live with them because he was also a transferring student from Kiri, and to be closer to to the new High School, he had to live there. Itachi was really happy about this because among his familiy, his brother was the dearest to him. Now thst they are living in the same apartment, Itachi can spend more with him.

Sakura knew the best how important the family is, she lost her family in a fire, both her parents, she was only 8 back then. She would have died too if she weren't at school in that moment. Now she was living alone in a small apartment, since her old apartment was now burnt. Actually, she wasn't living alone, she was living with her aunt but she was almost never home. She was working nonstop, only once in a month returning home. Sakura was feeling really lonely, but she didn't blame her aunt. She actually knew that her aunt loves her and she's doing all this for her and for her future. But still, that loneliness feeling was still there. That's why she loved the most to be at school. There were Ino, Itachi, her teachers and some of her friends. Well, they weren't THAT good friends, but still, they were cheering her up when she needed that the most.

-after school-

"Phew…the school is finally over. Now I can go to the mall. Do you want to come too, Sakura? Watching a movie or something, don't worry, I'll pay!" said Ino cheerfully, walking next to Sakura. She knew that her best friend's financial situation wasn't that good.

"No, thanks, Ino. I have really much work to do. I'm really grateful about your offer, but I can't…I'm sorry." said Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, you're working too much! Take it easy…"

"I can't take it easy, if I'll take it easy, the whole school will be a mess."

"Well, once in a while, you should relax too!" said Ino bitterly.

"Well, now that the Kiri High is transferring, there's no way I could relax, but I promise I'll come when I have more time."

"And when would that be?"

"Well…uhm…I don't know, but I'll announce you."

"Well, if that's how it is, then you'll never come with me at the mall." Said Ino sadly.

"Ino, this time I promise, I'll come, just wait a while, okay?"

"Okay…anyway, let's change the subject. When will the transferring students come?"

"From what I've seen, Monday."

"Ohhh, I can't wait. There are 3 more days, damn it!"

"Why are you so eager about it?..."

"I already tol-…Oh that's my house, seems like we have to part, see you!"

"Yeah, see you too!" said Sakura, watching her friend entering a very big, French style house.

Sakura continued to walk to her apartment, thinking about what she had to do when she arrived home. When she finally reached her place, she didn't even have time to change, she immediately started to do her homework to have more time for the council president work. It was 3 a.m. and she was still working.

Finally, she finished them, so she could sleep, but unfortunately, it was already 7 a.m. when she had to go to school. "Damn it!" cursed Sakura, fainting in her bed. She stayed there 3 minutes and then got up, starting to dress her uniform.

-at school-

As she was walking on the hallways, Sakura thought: "I can't believe I couldn't sleep a single hour, but at least I'm done with the work. Pfff, what do I have first period? Oh, Maths with the homeroom teacher, Kakashi. That perverted teacher…If he's reading that book again, I'll tell Kurenai Sensei."

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Huh?".

Sakura turned her head to see her goofy friends, Kiba, Lee and Shino. Well, Shino wasn't really goofy, actually he was too silent, in a creepy way. But still, he was her friend.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see our youthful flower, Sakura-san. You are really the most beautiful and youthful and shining and yout-" Lee couldn't finish because Kiba hit him straight in his head.

"Well, actually we came to tell you that there will be some transfer students in here and-" continued Kiba, ignoring Lee's groans.

"I already know…but I'm not really that excited about it…"

"Well, me neither…other enemies to make." Complained Kiba. "Yeah…What about you, Shino?"

"…"

"Shino, I asked what about you?"

"…"

"O~kay…Anyways, guys. I have to go. I see there some troublesome students. See you!" said Sakura running toward a group of freaks which were trying to pull a prank to their friend.

"Hey, you!"

-break time-

"Hmm…I'll go to the office to leave these papers there…"

She entered the room but Itachi wasn't there, instead of him was Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei? Where's Itachi?"

"Oh, Sakura!" Kurenai welcomed her with her kind smile. She was Sakura's favourite teacher. She could say that she considered her like a mother, She's always been there for her, encouraging her and helping her. "He left a while ago, he had to do some stuff, this transferring thing is getting really irritating…Sakura, you look pale. You skipped your sleep time again, didn't you? I told you that you must rest longer, you're destroying your health!"

"I know, but…there were many things to do…"

"You could do them on weekend too. Promise me next time you will rest properly and you won't neglect your health like that again.

"I promise…Uhm, is there any other work that must be done."

"No, there isn't. Now go and relax, it's break time after all."

"Alright, thank you, Sensei!"

Well, actually, she couldn't relax because in the hallways were still students pulling pranks, picking fights or anything related to breaking the rules. Sakura could handle them, she was really athletic and if you pissed her off, you were already dead, so she was really feared in their school. That's why she didn't have many friends, but that wasn't an issue for her. She had Ino, Itachi and the goofy trio. Kurenai was also her friend, well, actually more like a mother, but still.

-lunch break-

Sakura and Ino were eating at their ordinary table, when Karin(the biggest whore in the whole school) with her slaves came to their table.

"Ino-pig, you bought the same shoes as me! How could an ugly monster like you could dare to do that! Take them off, now!"

"What are you babbling about, Karin-bitch? You don't even have this sort of shoes! Actually, you wear only high heels."

"That's true Karin, you don't hav-…"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, TENTEN!? YOU LITTLE SLUT! DON'T MAKE ME TELL MY FATHER, THEN YOUR FATHER WON'T SEE HIS JOB ANYMORE! Karin was yelling so the whole cafeteria was watching them.

"Karin, stop yelling like that, everyone is watching us!" said Sakura.

"WHEN DID I ACCEPT TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, BIG-FOREHEAD! WHY SHOULD I TAKE COMMANDS FROM A PIECE OF SCUM WHO HASN'T MONEY TO EVEN BUY HERSELF SOME MAKE-UP."

"You bitch! Don't talk to Sakura like that, she doesn't need make-up because she is beautiful the way she is, unlike you!" screamed Ino at her.

"Ino, it's okay. Actually, if you don't stop yelling like that, Karin, you will have detention for the next one week and you won't be able to see the transferring guys." smirked Sakura.

"Well…uhmm…now we're leaving but don't you ever think that you won, Forehead! We're retreating now because we have something better to do than arguing with you, bitches!"

"That's a wise decision."

Karin and her bitches left the cafeteria.

"Phew…that was a close call…I can't believe she didn't blow up the cafeteria. She was talking about HER SHOES after all." Said Ino.

"Well, they hadn't high heels, so it makes sense."

Both of them laughed, as they enjoyed their meal further.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha HighSchool

_ Chapter 2_

-Monday-

Sakura just arrived at school and she saw her best friend.

"Sakura! Over here!"

"I'm coming!" said Sakura running towards her.

"I can't believe this day has finally come!"

"Honestly, Ino, what's so incredible about some new students…"

"C`mon, Sakura. Actually, you'll see with your own eyes. Well, when they'll arrive, that is."

Five minutes later, the door opened to reveal a huge group of figures. Nobody knew why, but they were actually shining, all of them, the students who were glaring at them couldn't see their faces only after they took a step forward. The rumors were so damn true, all of them were GORGEUS. The girls were also beautiful, but the guys, THE GUYS were so damn handsome and hot.

The Konoha girls didn't wait a second. They rushed into them flirting with them, complimenting them, even asking for autographs. Some of them even fainted. Every girl was now where the group of boys was. Well, almost every girl, Sakura was an exception, she was trying to maintain the silence on the hallways but she couldn't manage to do that, they were so many, even Ino was in the fangirls crowd. "Oh, God, what's up with them? I can understand Karin and her bitches, but the other girls? Even Ino?.. Hey you! Don't jump on that boy! Stop shoving yourself like that! Go to your classrooms, the bell has already rung!"

But no one was listening to her."Are they even humans?" wondered Sakura.

"Students, go to your classrooms immediately, or you'll get the proper punishment! Right, now! In this very moment! Don't make me say it again!" yelled Anko-sensei. Everyone stopped for a second and then they began to run to their classes, knowing Anko's punishment, even the new students, they felt probably something is not right when she gave them that deathly glare of hers.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei, they were really out of control. It's really hard to maintain the silence on the hallways without Itachi." Sighed Sakura.

"Yeah. Those little punks. This hall is a mess. Damn it, I'll have to bring the janitor. Sakura, you should go to your classroom too, you'll be late!"

"You're right, see you, Anko-sensei!" waved Sakura to her, heading to her classroom.

"Yeah."

-at the classroom, Science-

"Good morning, students! My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I'll be your Science teacher from now on since the last teacher has retired. I came from the Kiri High School just like many of you, so I'd like to introduce yourself before we start the lesson. Let's begin from the left , spiky haired boy! Tell us your name and something about you."

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba and I really like dogs, actually my best friend is a dog, his name is Akamaru."

"Good, next"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like very much to shop and to hang out with my best friend, Sakura."

"My name is Akimichi Chouji, I like to eat"

"My name's Nara Shikamaru, I like watching clouds and I don't like troublesome things, like introducing myself."

"My name's Tenten. I like very much the sports, any of them and-"

"It's already too much, TenTen! Don't waste my time listening to your useless likes and dislikes. Well, I'm Karin and…uhm…" she looked at a black haired guy "I'd like to be that handsome guy's girlfriend."

"Tch." Sakura could hear the same guy saying.

"O..kay…next!"

"My name is Sai. I like to draw."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am the Students Council President, and I don't like the mess, especially in the school, so try to not break the rules if you don't want to bear the consequences."

"Oh, so you're the students council president, pleased to meet you, miss!"

"Same here, Mister!"

"Okay, next."

"I…uhh…my n-name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, I..uhh…l-like to play piano a-and t-to make f-friends…"

"Like someone would want to befriend you, next please, I want to learn that guy's name." Said Karin, giggling at the last words.

"I…uhh.."

"Karin, don't bother your classmates!" Asuma sensei scolded her.

"Whatever!"

"Next, please!"

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have particular likes, but what I dislike the most are fangirls."

Sakura could hear some giggles and some small screams like "We love you too, Sasuke-kun!". "Jeez" Sakura thought. Wait, his last name is the same as Itachi's. Could he be his brother? Hmmm, he quite resembles him, so that's possible."

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHAT I REALLY LIKE IS RAMEN AND TO SPAR WITH MY RIVAL, SASUKE-TEME!"

"Naruto, you're too noisy!" whispered Sasuke.

"You sure are hot-blooded." Said Asuma.

Back in the class, there could be heard some "He's so cute." and "I already love him!".

"Next!"

"My name's Hyuuga Neji. I also dislike the fangirls."

Again, the fangirls started to scream and to compliment him with "cute", "cool" and "handsome".

Well, in the end, everyone introduced themselves and the lesson could proceed.

RIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!

Everyone rushed out of the classroom.

"Ino, I'm going to the office to check something out and also to talk to Itachi. See you soon!"

"Okay."

She headed quickly to the office but right before to enter, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you walk." A familiarly cold voice could be heard.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry…" She raised her head just to see Sasuke.

"You were in a hurry for what? To ask for an autograph or something like that? Forget it, fangirl."

"I don't need your pointless autograph and I'm not a fangirl! I was in a hurry because I had something to talk about with Itachi. This is MY office, after all!" said Sakura getting up.

"Talk to my brother?"

So he was, after all, Itachi's brother, but he was very different from him. Sasuke was arrogant, but Itachi was kind. Well, they lived with different parents, so the education must have been different too.

"Yes, talk to your brother! So excuse me, I have better things to do than to hang with you."

"Hn. He's not here, he will actually be missing the whole week."

"Great! This is the greatest day I've ever had! First the school became a mess when you guys appeared, then I bumped into an arrogant guy that couldn't even apologize and now Itachi is missing when I need him."

"Hn."

"Don't "hn" me! It's annoying, it shows just how arrogant you are!"

"You are the one annoying. You are scolding me for nothing!"

"Well…ugh…I have to go…"said Sakura heading to the locker room.

"She's annoying, but at least she's not a fangirl." Thought Sasuke.

-lunch time-

"Sasu~ke~Kuuuun!".Karin was following Sasuke everywhere he'd go.

"Don't call him like that! He is MY Sasuke-Kun~~~" said another fangirl.

"In your dreams, asshole. Anyway, it's obvious that he prefers me! Right, Sasuke-kunn`~~?"

"Gosh, why is he so popular?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious just by looking at him? He's really damn hot."

"Yeah, but he is a jerk."

"How would you know?"

"I bumped into him recently, he didn't even apologize, I was the one!"

"Bumped into him? Hmm…maybe that's fate." said Ino giggling.

"Fate? What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

-after school-

"Ino, you can go without me! I'll catch up to you later, I have to check the hallways!"

"Alright!"

Sakura was walking in the hallways but they were completely empty, everyone left. Well, that's what she thought first because then she could see three punks teasing a girl. It was a girl from Kiri, she assumed, because she has never seen her until now.

"Hey, you! Leave that girl alone!"

"And why would we do that?"

"You guys maybe are new and you don't know how the things are going here, but I'll teach you, if you don't let the girl alone!". She got closer to the girl that was now lying on the floor.

"You have guts, don't you?" said a guy. Before Sakura could turn her head, the same guy bumped her in a closet and leaned into her. "But I like girls with guts." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was searching for Naruto in the hallways too."Where did that idiot go? Huh? That's that girl, Sakura, was it? He hid himself next to a pillar and watched them to see what's happening. "It seems she's in trouble…Pfff, I guess I have no choice but to help her." But before Sasuke could do anything, Sakura bumped too into the guy that was teasing her. She beat him to a pulp, then she turned to face the others two.

They were terrified from what they've seen, and now they were hugging each other trembling.

"Uhhh…we..we were just playing with her…Right, bro?" said one of them and the other one nodded, nervously.

"Well, make sure to not play like that anymore!" said Sakura giving them a deathly glare and then letting them go. They run so fast that she couldn't even see them, she could hear just one of them saying "Is she even a girl?" and the other one " No way! She's not even a human, she's a monster!".

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "It seems my help wasn't necessary." Sasuke looked one more time at Sakura helping the girl get up, then he left. "She's an interesting girl." He thought.

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" asked Sakura as she helped the girl to get up.

"No, I-I'm fine, th-thanks! Y-You are the Prez, right? S-Sakura-san was it?"

"Yes, but you can call me Sakura! And don't be so shy, uh-uhm…"

"Hinata."

"Yes, Hinata. Why are you so shy? Be more confident!"

"Well…I can't."

"Why? You're acting like this with your friends too?"

"I don't have any friends…"

"You don't? That's a shame, you are a very kind girl. Okay, then I'll be your friend!" said Sakura smiling.

"Really? T-Thank you, Sakura-san!"

"Sakura."

"Y-yeah, Sakura."

"That's better. Hey, let's walk home together, this way, we'll come to know each other better, right?"

"Y-Yes." Said Hinata smiling too. She had such a cute and pure smile, just like an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha HighSchool

_ Chapter 3_

-Wednesday-

A new school day has come and now everyone has accommodated with the new school and the fangirls began to calm down a bit. Well, there were also so exceptions like Karin that didn't change, she was still obsessed about Sasuke and was following him everywhere he went, but still the High was now just how it used to be, it was discipline, but the students could also laugh and have fun.

Sakura was checking the hallways as usual. "I really miss Itachi...There are still two more days without him." She sighed. "Maybe he will come back earlier, I don't even know where did he go…Maybe I should ask Sasuke. I have no other choice."

It didn't last long to find him, so when she saw him, she went straight to him. But he wasn't alone, he was with a girl. She stopped for a moment to wait for their conversation to end, but unintentionally, she heard what they were talking about.

The girl was holding a letter with a heart drawn on it, Sakura assumed it was a love letter.

"Uhm…Excuse me, Sasuke-san. I've been watching you since you came here. I admire you very much and this will mean so much for me. Would you accept this letter, plese?" The girl showed the letter to him, blushing.

"Why should I? I already said that I hate the fangirls, which means I hate you too. I don't need this stupid thing." Sasuke said with a really cold voice.

The girl's tears began to fall, so to hide from embarrassment, she run away.

"That freaking idiot!" Sakura thought. She walked to him right away, now being face to face to him.

"Prez?" Sasuke asked surprised, looking at the angry look that Sakura was giving him.

"You jerk! Don't you see what you've done? And you're not even going to apologize! That girl really liked you, and yet you broke her heart like it was nothing!"

"She's just a fangirl…"

"No, she's not! She was really serios! You are such a moron. Think about other's feelings too, not only about yourself! She was just willing to give you a love letter, does that really kill you?" asked Sakura even angrier than she was, now she was really red.

"Tch, like I'd care about that crap."

*Slap*

For a second nobody knew what happened, but then…Sasuke's cheek was red from the slap that he just received. Him, the great Sasuke Uchiha, to be slapped by a girl like that?

"I hope that made you wake up!" said Sakura, moving away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was speechless. He touched again his cheek to see it was true. It was. Sasuke was more surprised than he has ever been. A girl, to slap him? No kisses, no hugs, no flirts, no compliments, no autographs, just a slap. "This girl is certainly interesting." He said to himself.

"He's such a jerk, an arrogant idiot, a moron, a…" Sakura couldn't finish her list of curses, because she bumped AGAIN into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…Hinata?"

"Sakura! I finally found you! I'm sorry too."

"Don't worry. Where's Ino?"

"She said that she will wait for us in the cafeteria. Let's go!"

"Alright…"

Ino and Hinata became friends too when Sakura introduced her, they were getting along really well. Actually, Ino made her be more confident, just like she did to Sakura when they were in middle school. That's when they became best friends. Sakura and Ino have learnt about Hinata that she was Hyuuga Neji's cousin, the Hyuuga was the richest family after Uchiha. They were very respected too. Well, even though she had everything she wanted, she had money clothes, TV, laptop, Iphone and absolutely everything she wanted, Hinata wasn't happy. Her parents were very strict. She couldn't have fun with her friends, she had to study, to take piano and swimming lessons and to learn at least three other languages. She couldn't go outside after 6 a.m. That's why almost nobody befriended her, because they were afraid of her Sakura and Ino didn't care about that, she was just a girl, and every girl needs love, so they befriended her and taught her many things about confidence and friends.

-at the cafeteria-

"…and then he took my hand and he said that he liked me too, ever since he saw me for the first time. Ohhh,,,he's so cute.." finished Ino blushing. She was talking about with the yesterday's date with her new boyfriend, Sai.

"That's so cute, Ino. I'm very happy for you!" said Hinata smiling.

"Thank you, Hinata. Don't worry you'll find someone too. You too, Sakura. Sakura? SAKURA?!" Ino yelled.

"Yes, Ino?! Don't scream like that."

"But you would listen to me. What's up with you? You look upset."

"I'm not."

"You haven't even eaten yet." Said Hinata slowly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hmm…You sure have something in mind. Tell us, what is concerning you, or what is upsetting you?"

"Nothing! Don't worry, girls, I'm okay. I just had some problems with a jerk. But now it's okay. What were you talking about, Ino?"

"Ugh…You haven't listened a word from what I've been saying till now, have you?"

-At the gym-

"Welcome, my youthful students! For those who are new here, I'm Maito Guy, your PE teacher. It's so good to see again the gym filled with a so youthful atmosphere!"

"Get to the point already!" said Naruto, bored.

"Naruto! You are interrupting my youthful speech! I guess you haven't felt the youth yet, but don't worry, my boy. Everyone has moments like this, even I had sometimes, but do you know what I did to retrieve it?"

*Silence*

"Exactly! I did 100 laps around the gym. Now go on, until you lose all your remaining youth! Go, every one of you!"

"That's what I waited for Guy-sensei." Said Lee excited with the first lap already completed.

Everyone groaned and began to run.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, which was looking at her as well. She glared at him ,angrily, then she turned her head in another direction. Sasuke did the same.

"I can't lose to him." tought Sakura.

After the first 25 laps, everyone was exhausted. Only Lee could complete 50 laps.

"You, students, still don't have the necessary youth in you yet. But don't worry! It's still time. In the remaining time, I'll let you play basketball. Capitans: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Begin to choose your teammates because I have something to do. See you." With that he left, leaving the students to choose their comrades.

"Perfect." Thought Sakura, smirking.

"You first." Said Sasuke, challenging her.

"If you say so." Said Sakura smirking. She knew that Sasuke wanted to win just like her."Lee!"

"Yes! Thank you so much, I'll win this match only for my sweet cherry bloss-"

"Naruto!" said Sasuke, interrupting him.

"Kiba!"

"Sai"

"Shikamaru!"

"Shino!"

"Neji!"

"Suigetsu!"

"Ino!"

"Juugo!"

"Hinata!"

"Tenten!"

"What? Sasuke- kun! You chose her, not me?" asked Karin, angry.

"Gaara!" Sakura ignored her.

"Temari!"

"Okay, the rest of you will stay on the bench, waiting for someone to retreat. Then, you can replace the saying person." Said Sakura to the rest.

The match started. It was a difficult match, Sasuke was a really good player, but Sakura didn't give chose his team wisely, as well, he cetainely tought about a strategy too. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Tenten were very skillful, and Suigetsu, Juugo and Temari were very good at defensive, Shino was making the strategies. It was really hard to beat a team like that, but still, Sakura trusted her team very much, they were very skillful too, especially Neji. The strategist of the team was Shikamaru, he was the smartest person in the school. Well, in the end, the match ended with Sasuke's team's victory, with a 2 points difference.

"Tch, damn it!" cursed Sakura. She was really disappointed. She wanted so much to win to show Sasuke that he can't get what he wants everytime.

"Sakura, are you coming? We have to dress up." Asked Ino.

"I'll come right way. You can go without me, I have to gather the balls."

"Okay!" said Ino and Hinata, leaving the gym.

Everyone left to go to change, but there was someone that was still there.

"Hey." said Sasuke, slowly.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura bitterly.

"Don't be so chilly. It was a good match, you don't have to be upset just because you lost."

"I'm not upset because I lost. I'm upset because I couldn't prove you that you can't win everytime!" said Sakura, gathering the balls, one after one.

"You know…" began Sasuke, moving closer to Sakura.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Sakura, as Sasuke grabbed her hands, letting the balls fall.

"I've been thinking about what you told me two hours ago, and you're right. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I couldn't. You were looking at me like you wanted to kill me." Sasuke smirked.

"That's what I actually wanted to do! Now, let me go!"

"Not before you forgive me! You were right, I'll try to be kinder to them, but that doesn't mean I'll accept their confessions."

"You can't force me to forgive me, so let me go!" said Sakura getting really angry, but a little blush could be seen.

Sasuke sighed and then let her go. She moved away from him right away.

"Sasuke, you jerk!" said Sakura before leaving the gym.

Sasuke remained there 5 more minutes, thinking about what just happened, then he began to gather the balls Sakura dropped. "Phew, this will be harder than I thought."


End file.
